


Getaway

by TakingFlight48



Series: The Dog and The Bone [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, 4th in the Series, Enjoying Australian winter, F/M, Muggle AU, October 13th Prompt - Huddling for Warmth, Pansy and Harry gossip about Hermione and Sirius, Pansy and Harry invite the two to their romantic getaway, Pansy still finds ways of getting alone time with her man, The Dog and The Bone Series, away from England, in june, off screen smut, some insight into Harry and Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: Sensing that Hermione needed a bit more push to consider Sirius as a series long-term match, Pansy and Harry invite the two out to enjoy the crisp, white winter of Australia high up in the Tasmanian Mountains.  However, the couple didn't take into account just how much time they would spend talking about their two clueless friends while huddling for warmth.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: The Dog and The Bone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Primarily written for The 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 13th Prompt - Huddling for Warmth
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful amiga Kiwi05622 for her moodboard addition and for taking the time to read this, even as a hard Dramione Stan. xoxox
> 
> **This is Part 4 of The Dog and The Bone - Sirimione Series.**   
> 
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌ 

_**This is Part 4 of an interconnected series of[one-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991194). To get the whole reading experience, I recommend starting with Part 1 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270781).** _

* * *

“Hermione Granger,” she prompted, having determined whoever was calling her office line was not going to let up after five rings. 

“Don’t you check your caller ID? What if I was a stalker trying to call you?”

Not skipping a beat, “Pansy, this is my work number, so if you were a stalker, well as long as you're paying, I’ll take the call. Now the better question is why are you calling this number, chick?" Hermione shuffled through some case files, attempting to prepare the priority matters she could spend the week reviewing as the firm insisted on closing the first week of June, annually. Not letting a little thing like a closed office stop her, Hermione planned on getting ahead of her work load, as an afterthought to Pansy's silence she asked, "Everything alright?” 

“What did you have planned for your time off, Mi?” Hermione didn't even ask how she knew about the closure as she finally flattened the last file to bring as curt beeps and engines running dominated their conversation as Pansy presumably headed home. 

“I wanted to get through some of these briefs, and I have a proposal to present to the local Wigs by August I wanted to start researching. Why? Also, why aren’t you in the office?” Hermione finished absently. 

“Oh, well I took a half-day as I took off next week and quite frankly I had zero inclination to stay within those tired grey walls a moment longer. Did I tell you the board was talking about going public? I am still not entirely certain what that means, and both Harry and Sirius told me they’d help me out, but I created that clothing line off my own inheritance. I would like it to stay mine.” Pansy huffed, whistling loudly into the phone as she called a cabbie. 

“God, Pansy! Volume! I mean, that seems to be the way many companies are going these days. It’s massive in America. I was reading an articl-”

“Granger!” Pansy shouted. “You emailed me that article, remember? When I had mentioned Draco was going public. Anyway, I want you to come to Australia with us. Remember that delectable little cabin in Tasmania, the Cradle Mountain to be exact?" Not waiting for a response her chatty friend continued, "Well, his parents left it in his name when they passed, and there’s enough space for the two of us and then some. Please, won’t you come? Bring your work, but I will make you relax too.”

“Tasmania, you say?” Hermione clicked her pen against her dark wooden desk in thought. “Will there be actual space for me to work? I remember us being so snowed in I couldn't stretch out anywhere."

“Yes, yes and I checked the weather, it has already snowed but no new snow so you could even use the amazing private deck to enjoy the view and do some of your heavy reading!” Pansy gushed into the phone; she knew just how to get Hermione to agree. 

“I suppose, since my parents moved to Santa Marta, I haven’t gotten back to Australia in ages. Oh Alright! Did you invite anyone else or will I be the odd woman out? Maybe, I can dial Kingsley see if he’s about and looking for a week's getaway.”

“No, no, no, my dear Granger. You will not need call that tall glass of dark chocolate. Plus, it’s been a year, he was on his way to being Sydney’s The Right Honorable the Lord Mayor." Pansy pitched her voice at the end, bringing a light grin to Hermione's face; her friend had always laughed at Kingsley's political ambitions while they had dated. "He needs a wife so I am certain he has moved on when you officially left Australia. Plus, imagine the shit storm you'll stir up again if word gets out that you two are spending a week together, secluded, in the mountains of all places." Her grin was replaced with a light frown, saddened that any interaction with Kingsley, even after all the work they had put into calming the public's outcry at their break-up, would definitely only bring her more heartache. "No, no. Don't get melancholy on me, Granger. I already have a partner, or two, for you to cosy up to while we’re there.” Hermione’s somber memories shifted as her clicking stopped, waiting expectantly for Pansy to continue. 

But of course her dramatic friend expected Hermione to beg for the details. “Fine, Parks I’ll bite, who else has confirmed?” 

“Remus might come, but Sirius confirmed he would absolutely, without a doubt, be there --"

"Who's he bringing?" Hermione interrupted uneasily, but Pansy's response settled something she wasn't sure she had any right to feel. 

"--and without any female companions. I believe his exact response to Harry was, 'Absobloodylutely',” Hermione froze, her mind seemingly catching up to her. Why would Harry want to bring his godfather, a man who had his own things to do, to their getaway? 

“Why” --clearing the quiver from her throat and attempting to halt her overreactive mind, she tried again-- “Why would Harry bring his godfather?”

“Oh!” Pansy laughed, ignoring her in favor of settling with the cabbie. Hermione leaned back into her desk chair, stretching her neck muscles as her distracted friend presumably arrived at her flat. 

“Right, where was I?" Hemrione winced as Pansy's keys landed angrily against her entrance table, the clatter of her heels skidding into the wall following shortly after. 

"Why would--" Hermione prompted. 

"Correct. Sirius and Remus are much more our friends than they are actual guardians. Frankly, this should't be new information for you; you've seen the way we all interact already. And well, you know Lily and James, rest their souls, were around until he was 23. So Sirius and Remus were the cool uncles, then the cool friends, now some of Harry’s best friends when his parents passed in that tragic shooting.”

“But, so, well this changes things,” she hummed as she considered Pansy’s words and her own unassessed feelings towards the older man. 

“Does it? I seem to remember the way you lit up talking about how very witty, handsome, and charming he had been when you first met. And that was before you knew a lick about him. Now, he's all that plus, massively successful and a family friend so at least you know he’s a decent sort.” Pansy was listing all the reasons Hermione should be okay with this as if his entire playboy persona was a non-issue. 

Sighing deeply Hermione conceded, “Fine, I suppose I know very little about him so I will reserve judgement. Okay, let’s go be snowbirds for a week!”

Pansy’s squeal was still ringing throughout her office an hour after she had hung up. 

* * *

"Now service is limited up here, but remember there's a landline for emergencies every quarter mile! Be good, you two!" Pansy twittered, smiling brightly at Hermione’s glower and Sirius’ dimpled smile. 

"They are either going to kill each other, or come back wet and dishevelled," Harry mumbled into her shoulder. 

Pinching her boyfriend lightly along his firm torso she withheld her laugh. "Positive thinking, Harry James. We want them to at least try and get beyond their tumultuous meetings."

"Honestly, Pans. I'm ready for Hermione to just chew him out for being a cad and Pads to just stop being so enthralled by her." Harry moaned as he dragged Pansy out the side door, seating himself before the roaring fire pit on their deck. 

"Here darling," his green eyes blinked back at her as he held his arm open to the side; a side she decidedly ignored. Instead, Pansy wrapped the wool blanket tightly behind her and stradling his lap, shifted her hips until she was nestled over his slumbering member. 

"Mmmm, this will keep us both much warmer, darling." Distracted from their previous discussion, if only for a moment, Pansy kissed him deeply, her hands shifted through Harry's unruly mane before clasping behind his neck in an effort to keep them warm. 

Pulling away as her brain brought her back to her bookish friend, Pansy continued. "She seems to be very," humming she considered her words, "not quite smitten, but neither as unphased as she'd lead me to believe. But Kings, for all the great he was for her and her for him, really left a cavity."

Shifting forward and placing three quick kisses to her lips, Harry brushed his nose against her own, smiling. "I am still devastated that they decided to end things. She would have been a wicked barista here, but I know Malfoy’s offer was too good to pass up. Partner at 28, owner by 35?"

"Mmm," she loved the way the short hairs on his neck tickled her fingertips, "I think she loved Kingsley, but needed something a little less, political in a partner. Did I ever tell you, and now don't you go repeating this to anyone, especially those Marauders. Promise?" 

Pansy placed her face close to Harry's, almost cross-eyed as she searched him for insincerity. He just grinned that stupid grin at her before the cool nipping of his teeth against her nose startled her back. "Promise, darling."

Huffing, blue eyes narrowed at the git, she continued. "He proposed to her two months before they ended things a year ago. It was a well-hidden secret that they were actually engaged. I think that's why her move here took longer than we expected. Sweet Hermione was trying to ease the official break-up in both the news and tabloids - ‘as amicable a disillusionment as possible’ she frequently reminded me."

Harry’s brows furrowed, "She lived there, under all that scrutiny and harsh criticism for almost a year, just for Shacklebolt?"

Pansy felt a deep pulsing in her gut; the same tightness she had lived with every time Hermione called her in tears while so many time zones separated them. With a deep breath she smiled sadly at her lover, "She always wanted what was best for him. Always forgetting her own limits. But this last year, her parents really pushed her to re-evaluate what she needed, and London was the first big step in that direction."

A heated brush of air fanned over Pansy's neck as Harry considered her words. "I know you're her longest--" 

"Ha! And best!"

"--friend.” Her dark-haired lover watched her a moment longer as if preparing himself to be cut off multiple times. She flipped her growing hair over her shoulder and raised her brow at him, begging him to continue, interruptions or not. 

"What I am getting at,” she bit her lip as his hand came up to her neck, skin puckering as his thumb mindlessly brushed along her jaw, “my love is how close her and I now are. I would dare say just as close as you two are. When her parents were in intensive care and rehab after the shooting a few years back, we bonded in ways that most people wouldn't have expected. You remember, when she was calling to talk to me more than you--"

"Oh, I remember all right," Pansy huffed. She never quite got over the year when Hermione was hurting, and her boyfriend seemingly replaced her. That was the first time she had felt jealousy where it came to Hermione; a selfish desire to keep her to herself. But that year, that year she did, and it was only made worse by the guilt at having such feelings while Hermione was coping with something so awful, so uncertain. 

But every time Harry mentioned her stressed friend or any time he would take a call from her when they were together - well it had been a new, unwelcomed learning curve. She understood that the loss, or in Hermione's case, the potential loss, of both her parents was a blow that young adults should never carry. Pansy also knew Hermione's gentle, but logical advice had she brought these feelings to her. She would have reminded her that Harry had lost both his parents at 23. That the conversations and assurances Hermione gained from her boyfriend could not be replicated by someone who had not lived a similar reality. 

The coil of jealousy inside her rarely abated when it came to Hermione. She was her best friend, no her sister, after all. With a most unbecoming furrow to her brow, Pansy finally let Harry into her thoughts, “Everyone has always joked how Hermione is the tough one to love, the tough one to accept and exist with. Those who meet us side by side always seem to think it’s such a burden, being her main bitch. But the reality is, whether Hermione agrees or not, I will always be a diva and a stuck up, spoiled ‘pure blood’ princess.” Her perfectly manicured nail traced Harry’s thin lips, always thankful he was much better at waiting her out than she was. “I am what, a Lady, aren’t I? My family has had titles and land for generations, and what true concern do I have in terms of comfort and life, Harry? I mean really? I have only ever known the best.” She placed a small kiss on her fingers before placing them on his lips, “And that little, bushy-haired bibliophile has always seen who I am, at my core, before all that superficial shite I shroud myself in.”

“Fuck, I remember how much shit they would give her, with her big books, big hair, and loud opinions, all while she would cuss out the french bitches that would try and insult me.” They had been friends for so long, Hermione and her, and Pansy had been just as worried, just as concerned, just as invested in the healing of the Grangers. And instead of recognizing the gap Harry had been filling,, she had felt like an outsider for the first time in her friendship with Hermione. "Fuck, I used to wish I could relate to her as closely as you could," she whispered, head bowed in shame at her own selfish desires. 

"She knew, you know?” Harry shrugged at whatever aghast face she was wearing. 

“What do you mean, Harry James, that she knew?”

A smart man would have shrunk back, retreated or taken it back before proceeding, but her man lacked that simple instinct to protect his own arse. “She was so torn up about how wretched you were feeling. She would try and keep our conversations short, try and reduce how close we were getting. But it couldn't be helped. And she used to say the same thing you did -- she didn't want to loose you even as she gained me. I think that was why she came to London so many times that year, even if she claimed it wasn't, even when all she wanted to do was stay near her parents.” 

Harry’s thumb wiped away the warmth suddenly trailing down her cool cheeks, “And that is where my concern comes from, my point. That woman will move mountains for those she loves. And I am so incredibly happy with her decision to join us in gloomy London and put her motherland to work, but at what cost.”

His warm hands gripped her hips tightly as he shifted against the outdoor seating and adjusted her blanket to ensure she was as warm as could be against the June Australian chill. “I know them both, right?” Harry continued, having made his point on how well he knew Hermione too, “I know that Sirius thinks he wants her, but well-” Pansy pressed her forehead into Harry’s as he stumbled over his words. Being with him this long afforded her a level of understanding of the inner workings of this man -- she knew it took him a moment to get his ideas in order, but when they were, it was worth listening to. 

“It took Kingsley, a 40-year-old man at the time, an entire year to get a 22 then 23-year-old woman to pay attention to his advances. Hermione, for all her cleverness, can be blind to the true attention of a man. And Kingsley had no other women, no other relationships for years before he began courting her. Sirius, every time they have met so far, has been with another one of his many women. I know you think they will do well together, but Hermione needs a Kingsley, not a Sirius. Someone like Remus, who will know her worth from the get-go and work hard to make her see how exceptional he would be at her side, not her at his. Sirius, well you know my godfather,” her arms rose with the single shrug he finished with. 

Her body shivered in response to the growing breeze and her partner tucked the blanket more firmly around them and encouraged her to rest her head against the crook of his neck as his large, warm hands found her chilled back under her coat. 

Nuzzling against the hairs of his day-old facial hair she continued where Harry left off, “Sirius has the attention span of a dog. Excited and eager when a new bone presents itself but either grows bored when the bone is too easy or grows tired and buries it when he has played enough.”

Harry’s face scrunched against her forehead before he dropped a kiss onto it, “Accurate. A dog and a bone, and I don’t want to see Hermione become that bone.”

“She would give him everything, wouldn’t she?” Pansy said quietly, thinking over Harry’s words. She had been so excited to see Hermione keep it ‘in the family’ she didn’t even consider the damage Sirius could do to her. “I don’t think she realizes he wants more than a good time. Wait,” Pansy sat back to face Harry as she searched his face carefully, ignoring how quickly the cold seeped into her front once again. “Does he? Want her for more than a good time I mean? The way you were relaying his moaning to Remus a few weeks back made it seem like he did but perhaps, am I misreading this? Is this a once and done desire, an 'add her to the rotation thing', or what?”

Glasses slipping down his nose as he rocked his head side to side, Harry finally breathed out, “None of us, including the man himself, seem to know. Just - let her have fun if she wants it, but only time will tell if that old dog can learn any new tricks. In the meantime, I think we should be clear her expectations should be fun over longevity.”

“Hmmm, you're so damn sexy when you use big words, Harry Potter.” Pansy pulled his face close to hers once more. “Enough talking about them,” she murmured against his grinning lips before losing herself in the familiar dance they were still perfecting, even years after their first kiss. 

As his hot breath fanned along her neck, tongue soothing the nips and sucks he left in his wake, she huffed out, “I wonder what they are talking about out there.”

Pansy let out an undignified squeal when Harry sucked down hard on her pulse point. “I must not be doing something right if you’re still thinking about them, Pansy Parkinson. Let’s correct that, shall we,” he hummed before bringing their lips together again. Calloused fingers traced the lower seam of her bra, and a sigh of pleasure left her in a puff of visible air as a new sort of heat was lit within the two of them. A heat that aided in keeping the chill they were huddling against out for just a little while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved how even when they weren't really in this one-shot, Hermione and Sirius monopolized Pansy and Harry's alone time. 
> 
> Thanks to Grammarly for her robotic support and my beta - myself - is to blame for any errors still lingering here. Shout out to BreathofthePhoenix for unknowingly supporting my descent into em dash madness. ;)
> 
> Please leave love in words or kudos as they motivate and uplift. Con-crit is also always welcome here. 
> 
> ॐ


End file.
